If I Didn't Love You
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: ...I'd murder you or Stiles and Derek go to the electronic store! Basically it is Stiles let loose in a store and he has to decide important questions like is this fridge big enough to climb into? and other important life or death questions and Derek just has to deal with it! Est relationship/slash/humour!


**If I Didn't Love You**

**A/N – Hey fellow ship mates! It feels like ages since I posted something! This is down to lack of time, I am in my final year of university so things get a bit hectic and also lack of inspiration but that was sorted on a early Sunday morning trip to the electronic store! I know, strange place for inspiration to strike but my mum wanted a new oven and I went, not knowing what would come of it! Enjoy!**

Derek felt like he would rather be anywhere else right now, he would take fighting an alpha pack again over this but here he was at ten thirty on a Thursday morning in a store of a major electronics chain and bouncing beside him was Stiles who looked like a kid at Disneyland.

"Where should we start? The fridges or the TV's?" Derek was about to point out they had a perfectly good TV when Stiles started talking again.

"Oh no, the sound systems first….or the ovens….maybe the dishwashers…Derek give me your card." Derek snorted,

"No way am I letting you loose in here with my card!" Stiles shrugged and started to glide over to the microwaves.

"I was only being polite; I lifted it from you yesterday!"

"You don't know the pin." Derek shouted at Stiles' back before it was swallowed up between two double wide fridges.

"My birthday!" came a disembodied call.

"Damn!" Derek muttered before going to hunt down his mate.

The pair had moved in together a week earlier, a few days before Stiles turned twenty one. For his birthday Stiles had hosted a party for the pack, a bunch of drunk werewolves in a confined space certainly took its toll as the cold light of day revealed the next morning, Derek still suspected that Stiles had orchestrated the whole thing so he could buy everything new, he was a evil mastermind after all, it was one of the countless things Derek loved about him.

After a few minutes searching Derek located Stiles in one of the fridge aisles just as he was climbing inside one of the biggest fridges,

"Stiles….?"

"Look, if it is big enough to hold me then it is another place to hide when the big this weeks big bad nasty comes calling!" he reasoned before shutting the door, apparently not realising that fridges can not be opened from the inside. If it had just been a display fridge and not one that was actually plugged in Derek would have waited a lot longer before freeing him.

Once Stiles had told him off for not rescuing him sooner he headed off in another direction after noting down the name of the fridge as he had deemed it big enough, Derek would not be surprised if one day he opened it to find that Stiles and Scott has made it their new clubhouse.

Hoping that he would not have to come to the aid of Stiles again in the near future Derek spied some soft seats clustered at the back of the store which were all vacant. Five minutes went by in which Derek answered a text from Isaac asking when training was that week and listened to a voicemail from Cora who was checking in from her travels in Europe. He was just pocketing his phone when someone filled the seat one along from his own.

"Was that your boyfriend I saw shutting himself in a fridge earlier?" a voice asked, the accent was clearly English. Derek looked up at the man who had spoken to see that he was blond, bright blue eyes and sharp features; he looked about the same age as Derek himself.

"Yep, that's my Stiles." Derek told him as he noticed all the bags that the man had stuffed into the seat between them,

"Not your first stop today?" he asked, motioning to the bags. The man chuckled,

"No, my boyfriend has had me in about six shops this morning buying everything from a new bed to tea cosies. My parents are coming over next week and he wants to impress. Names Arthur by the way." He said extending a hand which Derek shook.

"Derek. I know how you feel I imagine this is the first stop of many for me too."

They talked for about half an hour, about how Arthur had come over to the US on holiday, met his boyfriend and never left and Derek told him about his own time in London when he was a teenager. They had just finished discussing English football when someone shouted Arthur's name, Derek looked over to see a thin young man, about Stiles' age with jet black hair and blue eyes.

"Ahhh looks like my sentence is over. Nice talking to you Derek, see you around." He said as he gathered his bags and set off towards his boyfriend, who was giving him an impatient look,

"Yes, yes Merlin I am coming, these bags are heavy you know!" Derek smiled after them and decided that he better go find Stiles and see how much damage he had done to his card. It took no longer than five minuets for Derek to discover Stiles by the TV's. Stiles was currently stood between two TV's which to Derek looked exactly the same but he knew better than to question the difference between them, he had discovered this the day before when he asked why Stiles was buying bed covers that were twice the price of the ones next to them that appeared to be identical.

"I think I'll have this one!" Stiles told the assistant, whose name was Tony according to his badge.

"Excellent! I will sort out the paperwork, how many pairs of 3D glasses will you be requiring?" Tony asked, putting pen to paper to make a note, Stiles began ticking names off on his fingers,

"Me, Derek, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Danny and possibly my dad so make that ten pairs." The colour ran out of Tony's face.

As Tony walked off Stiles moved over to the ovens, Derek following in his wake.

"Okay so I have to admit the oven you have is perfectly fine so we don't need a new one of those but I think we will have one of these, Scott has to start somewhere." he said picking up a box and giving it to Derek before moving off again. Derek stared at the box, it was a kids training oven.

The next time he caught up with Stiles his boyfriend was in the pet electronics department of the store, as they didn't have a pet Derek was confused, that was until he saw exactly what Stiles was looking at.

"No, no I draw the line!" he said, shifting the oven from under one arm to the other.

"Awww come on Derek, this way I would know where you all are when you are out running!"

"No!"

"Fine! Anyway, they wouldn't be any good for you, they don't have any extra large." He said as he dropped the GPS dog collar back onto the counter.

When Derek found Stiles again he had just added three night vision cameras to his list.

"And what in the name of all that is holy are they for?" he asked, afraid of the answer. Stiles stepped closer to him and whispered,

"I thought these might be useful in our bedroom." Derek almost dropped the oven.

"Why do we need three?"

"Different angles." Stiles said as he wandered off again, Derek stared after him, rooted to the spot.

"But we don't even turn the lights out!" he said to no one.

The last time Derek caught Stiles was by the sound systems. Stiles had appeared to have plugged his own ipod into the docking station he was inspecting and pushing random buttons. Stiles pushed one last button and froze, obviously that was the play button and the volume was on full whack.

"_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want…"_

Derek would have face palmed if he could have. After frantically slamming every button Stiles got the song to stop, he yanked ipod out of the station and with a quick look around at everyone staring at him he threw it on top of the oven box and said very loudly,

"There's your ipod back Derek!" He wanted to kill him.

Twenty minuets later when they were back in the car, the oven in the trunk Stiles turned to Derek,

"That wasn't too bad now, was it?" Derek stared,

"If I didn't love you I would murder you."

**A/N – Well there it is! What do y'all think? Please leave a comment with your thoughts and a big thank you to Katie and Lauren for the suggestions about some points of the story!**

**xxx**


End file.
